Those Red Heads
by moon of starless night
Summary: some short drabbles about the harry potter characters feel about those red heads.
1. James

James Red Head

My thoughts how James felt about lily

"Why don't you just try and get another girl they all would want to go out with you "I asked.

"Yep why don't you "said peter.

"Because she's perfect "replied James.

This had been happing every marauders meeting ever since James told us about his love for the for the red head .I just want to end this discussion even talking to Severus Snape or as we like to call him Snilleves wasn't this bad.

"So tell us why she is so perfect then "peter asked inquizaly.

NO NO NO I screeched in my head, incoming James is going to give a long speech about her again now when we could be doing anything else but this even planning the next full moon. This would be first one of our last year of Hogwarts.

"She is perfect by the way her name sounds on your lips the ways it just rolls of your tough .She is perfect the way her crimson red hair looks like flames when she's mad .she is perfect by the way her brilliant green eyes sparkle with laughter when she's happy. She is perfect because her curves make my heart go thump thump thump .she is perfect because every time I see her I know she is the one "James expanded

"That's why I don't try and get another girl because no other girl makes my heart flutter just at the sound of her name. No other girl makes me no she's the one there's no other girl I love "James carried on.

"Well if you truly love her tell what you told us and then she will understand" Sirius said being the voice resonant for once Sirius was being serious.

And with that James just jumped off his bed "I think I will do that " he declared.

Oh I hope that lily is wealth all this trouble and she feels the same as James. And with that thought me, peter and Sirius followed him out of our dorm to go and find her.

AU

I hope you like this story because it's the first one I have done on fanfiction and I will can on there's drabbles for you. Pretty please with cherries on top click on that pretty little button and send me a review please.


	2. Severus

Severus' time to show his love for Lily

* * *

Dear Tody

I can't believe I just said that she was my best friend and the love of my life. And I just called her that name should wash my mouth out with soap. Even after everything she had done for me, sticking up for me and all. Potter and Black where right i am just a stinky slimy slithering snake. Wait a minute I just agree with potter. I must be losing my mind but then I again I did call her that .I have just wrecked are hold friendship with just a little tiny word. Wait maybe she will forgive me. She is a loving caring beautiful woman. But she has the feisty temper, I do love it but with her stubbornness she just might even forgive me. It's worth a shot even if I have to stay outside the Gryffindor tower all night for her to talk to me. I will not I wouldn't lose the love of my life just because of lousy Potter got in my way one day she will forgive me even if it's with my dying breath of the last thing I do I will get her to forgive me. We are meant to be together. We are soul mates. Wish me good luck I just might need it.

From the half blood prince.

* * *

AN

Sorry for the long wait

I hope you liked it please write me a lovely little review

Jiyū


	3. Arthur

**Arthurs Red Head**

**Words – 412**

**Arthurs feelings about molly with a little help with Lily and Hugo.**

**Decayed to a good friend of mine - PixieDevilxx**

"...Even now when i look at her I sign and wonder how I got her. Yes now she maybe a little more plum and now a bit grey but she's still my kitten. My cool cat. She loved me always, when we had 7 children or 12 grandchildren. When we lost Fred or Billus. She never got mad when money was tight because I refused to go anywhere else but my dream job. She was my rock in my hardest times and I was hers. But now I'm retried I still mess with the muggle stuff as she calls it. I still haven't worked out how aroeplanes stay up without magic..." the two little children one brown haired boy and one red haired girl started giggling.

"What are you lot giggling about" the bolding grey haired man who's knee there sitting on in the cosy living room with more wear and tear them no man's land.

"You said aroeplanes its aeroplanes" the little boy whose name is Hugo explained.

"Oh well then are you sure" at their nodding he carried on" well where was I oh yes aroeplanes. but yet molly still as beautiful as the day I first meet her. Her long lushes red locks, her deep brown eyes" his bright blue eyes glazed over slightly ,as if seeing what happened that night so long ago, and he looked over their shoulders a sign was released from his lips "She's wonderful in every way curly and small but in perfect proportion"

"Errrr granddad I didn't want to know that" Hugo moaned

"Shut up Hugo I think that its sweet but you missed out Teddy granddad" swatting Hugo the little girls whose name we found out to be Lily called back.

"Oh yes I forgot but that means I have 9 plus children too"

"Why "

"Because your daddy lily and your mummy Hugo are like children to me and your grandma as well as your other aunts"

"Errrrrr but granddad that's like hugie marrying rose"

"Or you with James"

"Yuck tell him no granddad help me tell him no"

"No it's not Hugo for they were never really our children but they felt like it"

"But granddad she started it"

"No buts"

"Well then can we have another story pleeeeeeeaseeeee"

"Yer the one about Uncle Freddie and Uncle Georgie"

"Yer I like that one the one with the fireworks"

"Okay then well it was just another day for the Weasley household..."

**A/N**

**I hope you like it sorry about the wait i was busy with everything but my baby sister is now is distracted with a dog so I can now write it all up. Please write me a little review all advice is welcome so i can become better at my writing.**

**Jiyū**


	4. Molly

**Molly's Red Head**

**Words – 249**

**Molly's feeling about her brothers**

**Decayed to a good friend of mine Danie-111**

I always thought they would never die. Never leave me alone, ever. But they did. They were always full of life and now they're there gone. At least they died together only leaving me behide not the other always as one just like the twins were till Fred ... ddddied. Twins of different generations so alike yet so different. they both could bring a smile to every face. my brothers were always making me smile even during the war , but now I wish I could see their smiling faces hear them joke around like the good old times .but i cant ill never see or hear them again. but I could go back in time and just stop them going out their yes they tuck down 5 death eaters and hurt so many other I just them safe here with me i want to see their niece and nephews and their children to see their wedding s and for them to get married themselves. If I could see them just once more I would tell I love them they where my baby brothers and I would always love them no matter what they did. Even them I was mad at them I love them. Then they pulled pranks on me I loved them. When I screamed and shouted at them I loved them. Sigh I just wish I could tell them. But now isn't the time for wishing. these dish wouldn't wash themselves without a bit of magic.

**A/N**

**I hope you like it sorry about the wait i was busy with everything but my baby sister is now is distracted with a dog so I can now write it all up. Please write me a little review all advice is welcome so i can become better at my writing.**

**Jiyū**


End file.
